


Just an Overprotective Brother

by RiverKnight



Series: BTS and Y/n Prompts [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), predebut txt, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Namjoon and reader centric, Other, Overprotective, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKnight/pseuds/RiverKnight
Summary: A ping resonates through the room; rousing y/n from her sleep. She can just make out the time of 7:39 am on the digital clock, through her sleep ridden eyes. She reaches across to the bedside table and grabs her phone. Clicking messages she sees the most recent contact, Joonie, with a little heart attached. Y/n smiles at the thought of her practically older brother messaging her first in a while. The text reads, “Good morning y/n. Can I call you right now?”Always so polite, she thinks, Even in the morn-I Need U starts playing and Joonie<3 pops up. Y/n ringtone startles her; almost dropping her phone. She answers his phone call."Joonie, do you know what time it is?"He laughs, "Sorry, I forgot. But it's Saturday so at least you have no school today.""Which is exactly why," she yawns, "I like to sleep in."Namjoon resists the urge to coo at Y/n's cuteness. "Sleeping in can actually cause you to become more tired during the day. Eight hours is the preferred amount."Y/n hums in acknowledgment, "So, why did you want to call me?"





	Just an Overprotective Brother

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of YOUR cute interactions with each BTS member. Starting with the leader, Kim Namjoon! Mostly platonic.

Just a Protective Older Brother

Arial is normal  
Italics are thoughts  
Itim is English

A ping resonates through the room; rousing y/n from her sleep. She can just make out the time of 7:39 am on the digital clock, through her sleep ridden eyes. She reaches across to the bedside table and grabs her phone. Clicking messages she sees the most recent contact, Joonie, with a little heart attached. Y/n smiles at the thought of her practically older brother messaging her first in a while. The text reads, “Good morning y/n. Can I call you right now?” 

Always so polite, she thinks, Even in the morn- 

Euphoria starts playing and Joonie<3 pops up. Y/n ringtone startles her; almost dropping her phone. She answers his phone call.

"Joonie, do you know what time it is?"

He laughs, "Sorry, I forgot. But it's Saturday so at least you have no school today."

"Which is exactly why," she yawns, "I like to sleep in."

Namjoon resists the urge to coo at Y/n's cuteness. "Sleeping in can actually cause you to become more tired during the day. Eight hours is the preferred amount."

Y/n hums in acknowledgment, "So, why did you want to call me?"

"Well since you and your brother don't have school today...I was wondering if you guys would like to come over to the company. I could show you my studio, how to make music-"

"Are you inviting us to come and see you work in your natural habitat!" Y/n interrupts, suddenly wide awake.

"I'm not an animal, but yes," he chuckles.

"But you got like permission from the company right? I don't want to show up and have you get into trouble."

"I asked the company and they said it was fine as long as you guys sign an agreement to keep everything confidential. I'm guessing that since the company knows how close we are to you guys, they were willing to be more lenient."

"Of course I would love to come. But my brother is with some of his college friends all day today. Would it be okay if I just came?" she asks nervously.

Y/n had been lucky to know most of the BTS members ever since she moved to Korea with her older brother. They had all been friends for a long time and never made her feel left out even with a ten year age gap with some of the older members. She loved hanging out with them, especially since they were all open minded people and didn't treat her differently for her and her brother's dark skin. Her brother introduced her to his small ragtag group of friends and y/n found their personalities endearing. Predebut BTS had been filled with some cringey moments that ARMY will never know about; thankfully. 

Kim Seokjin was truly the boys' mom. Most of their families lived far away and he took it upon himself to care for them. But not just his Bangtan family, everyone younger he came into contact with was treated with care. He never wanted you to leave their house hungry, always willing to stuff y/n and her brother full of his delicious cooking. Even if he came from a wealthier family, he never acted like a spoiled child. He's kind, and gentle, and exactly like a prince out of a fairy tale. Making sure to put others before himself. And everyone knows how he secretly likes to be called Eomma by the members. Y/n may have called him eomma once but after looking at his unnaturally red face, decided to never call him that again.

Min Yoongi...at first y/n avoided being alone with him as much as possible. She wasn't proud to say it but he scared her. She didn't know how her brother called Yoongi his closest friend. And when he sometimes stayed overnight on their couch when he was ‘too tired’ (ie didn't have enough money, they found out later) to take the train home, she would stay in her room. His cat like eyes held a lot of dominance for an aggressively short person. But y/n learned that he was truly the meaning of a tsundere character. He would casually buy her food if she announced she was hungry; doing his usual disappearing act and appearing with the said food. But then refusing to admit that he bought it for her, and says that he went to the closest place possible because he was hungry too. Y/n didn't miss the slight upwards turn on his mouth when she thanked him with the biggest smile. He might not express his feelings towards others well, but he sure does care as much...in his own special way.

Kim Namjoon's intelligence never failed to surprise y/n. It seemed like he was always gathering information and processing it. He didn't speak a lot in conversations, but he wasn't totally quiet either. He seemed to always know if something was off, even if no one spoke up. And planning surprises for him were nearly impossible. He picked up on anything remotely different from everyone's usual routine. Lying to him was out of the question because he was able to read the members very well and knew when they were hiding something from him; be it a sickness, an injury, or just some repressed emotions. But Namjoon also had another side to him, a dangerous side. Hence the name God of Destruction was born...that was a dark week for everyone.

Jung Hoseok. The man who's smile never leaves his face. He's definitely the loudest in the group; personality and speaking wise. Everyone calls him Hobi, especially y/n since her Korean pronunciation isn't quite fluent, and she finds his name hard to pronounce. He loves to do skinship with the people he’s close to and y/n clearly remembers the first time he hugged her (after glancing at her brother to see if it was okay). Y/n wrapped her arms around his muscled torso and could smell the unmistakable scent of cinnamon; Hobi’s distinct scent. Hoseok loves to intertwine his hands with everyone and reassure them that everything is going to be alright. And you have to believe him...because he's Bangtan's sun.

Y/n was glad that her brother decided to become an underground rapper or else she would have never been able to meet such wonderful and talented people.

"Sure! I haven't seen my favorite dongsaeng in a while."

"Yah! What about your other members!"

"Don't tell them. It's a secret."

Y/n laughs and agrees jokingly.

"Do you need me to pick you up or-" Namjoon starts to say.

"No! I mean, no thanks. I'll get a taxi. I should be there in about an hour." She would never feel safe after the last time he offered to drive.

"See you soon."

"Bye Joonie!" Y/n says and she ends the call. She gets out of bed with rebound vigor at the thought of seeing him in what seemed like forever.

After quickly finding something to eat, and brushing her teeth afterwards, Y/n searches through her closet for something suitable to wear. She decides on a tight, pink, sleeveless shirt, with a white collar; paired together with white shorts and checkered pink vans. She decides on keeping her hair down and forgoes the pink scrunchie. Cute she thinks before heading back to the kitchen. She grabs a backpack and opens the pantry door. Y/n grabs a few snacks (she never goes anywhere without any); instant noodles, banana milk, honey butter chips, pepero sticks, and of course seaweed. Y/n stuffs the assortments in her backpack and hurries out the door with a skip in her step.

~

Y/n knocks on the door she was told would be Namjoon’s studio, Mon Studio. After a few seconds of waiting the door opens to reveal Namjoon in a large gray hoodie, black sweats, and black glasses. He smiles softly when he sees her and opens his arms instinctively.

Y/n hugs him tightly, “Joonie!”

“Y/n-ie.”

She then ducks under his arm holding open the door and looks around the room for the first time. She had only seen his studio the few times she was able to join his VLives. Y/n resists the temptation to take pictures and stares at his wall full of expensive Kaws dolls. Each doll having a slight variation from the next. She sits down on the nearest chair and slowly swivels around the room. When y/n’s done, she faces Namjoon who’s sporting a smirk.

“You still like to play with dolls?” y/n teases.

“They were gifts smart one,” he replies standing behind y/n and pushes her chair towards a large desk against a wall.

“This is where the magic happens.”

He clicks on his mouse and the previously dark screen lights up showing several bars of musical chords in different colors. 

“The black one is the instrumental for Jump off of our album Skool Luv Affair. We relied heavily on the drums and synthetic hip hop beats. See how the notes pretty much never change, that’s the drum keeping the beat throughout the song.”

“Why does it stop right here?” y/n ask.

“That’s at the very end of my rap and the beginning of Jimin’s backing vocals for Jungkook’s part.”

“Ah! I remember that part! He’s saying “Up there” right?” she questions pretty sure that she’s right.

“Wow, you’re correct. How did you remember that?” Namjoon asks in disbelief.

“It’s one of my favorite songs from you guys, and I love how confidently Jimin sings that part.” y/n admits shyly.

“Don’t be shy! I’m impressed!”

“Lots of ARMY’s would be able to recall that.”

“But you’re our biggest ARMY right?” Namjoon asks while hugging her.

Y/n shrugs off his shoulder, “I don’t know. I’m a pretty big NCTzen.”

“Yah!” He pouts.

Y/n erupts in laughter at the large man in front of her pouting.

“Of course I am Joonie. Fighting till the very end,” she fist pumps.

Namjoon smiles warmly at her actions, and fist pumps with her, “Fighting.”

Just then, Namjoon’s stomach growls loudly. He blushes at the loud noise and scratches the back of his head. Y/n smiles at his cute action and reaches for her backpack.

“Joonie! Look what I have,” she pulls out his favorite brand of fire noodles that he gorges himself on at their house.

“You’re the best dongsaeng, you know that right? Even the maknaes don’t bring me food, unless it’s for bribery.”

“I know,” y/n cheekily replies. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to find hot water.” she gets up from her chair.

“Fourth floor, turn right, third door on your left,” he calls out.

“Thank you!” she replies back.

~

Third door on the left, y/n repeats in her head. She arrives at a door labeled breakroom and enters. Y/n’s thankful to be greeted with an empty (surprisingly spacious and highly decorated) room. She locates a mug, pours water in, and puts it into the microwave for two minutes. Y/n has yet to notice the figure who has entered the room, instead staring at the microwave in hopes of time going by faster. 

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

Y/n jumps back startled and whips her head to turn towards the voice.

In front of her stands a tall (not as tall as Namjoon) boy that couldn't be older than her by a few years. His black bangs covered his eyebrows and his almond eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Y/n realizes that she's been staring and quickly bows, "Annyeonghaseyo."

"Are you a new trainee?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Um no, I'm visiting a friend…" she trails off.

"Ah! Sorry! It's just that I've never seen you before. My name's Choi Yeonjun." He bows while smiling.

"Nice to meet you Yeonjun-ssi, I'm L/n Y/n."

"Please, call me oppa. Yeonjun-ssi makes me sound so old." He jokes causing her to laugh.

"If you don't mind me asking; are you a trainee here oppa?" y/n asks.

"Yeah! I specialize in rap, dance, and vocals. I've been the top ranked trainee for a while," he brags while dusting off his shoulder.

"That's quite impressive," you say and quietly clap your hands.

"I can show you right now, if you'd like?" he eagerly jumps up from his seat.

Y/n was fascinated at his outgoingness. She didn't want to turn him down, and dampen his mood. 

"Um...sure!"

Yeonjun clears his throat before looking at y/n in the eyes. 

"Everyone needs to shut up and calm down  
Girls screamin' you can hear it from the next town  
While boys hatin' on me for keeping up  
Forget you, I know that I got the right stuff

Uh huh, oh yeah, you know that’s right  
We certainly know how to put up a fight  
Comments keep flying at us  
Good or bad it’s no big fuss  
As long as we’re the thing you discuss"

Y/n claps loudly in awe at his charisma, “Now I can see why! That was amazing! You’re English pronunciation is great!”

“Thank you, thank you. You’ve been a wonderful audience” and pretends to wave to people around them.

Yeonjun’s action makes y/n throw her head back in laughter. He smiles proudly. This is what he loved to do. He loved to make people smile and laugh with his performances. Yeonjun was having a pretty crappy day. His vocals seemed to be off during practice. He couldn’t come up with any new choreography for the upcoming evaluation. The only thing going for him was his rap; thankfully. Yeonjun came into the breakroom to hopefully sleep off this sudden curse when he was surprised to see a foreigner; he thought that Hyuka was the only one! Yeonjun thought Y/n was shy at first but now she was laughing alongside him. Now that he was taking a closer look she was actually kinda c-

"Y/n? Are you having trouble with th-" Namjoon freezes at seeing the two of them. He quickly assess the distance between them and slightly frowns at their closeness.

Yeonjun recovers quickly from the shock of seeing the leader of Bangtan Sonyeondan. He bows deeply, "Namjoon-ssi!"

Y/n smiles at him, "Joonie! I was just about to bring you the noodles, but…" she shyly admits "I got kinda sidetracked."

Namjoon can't help but smile, "It's fine. Is your training going well?" He turns towards Yeonjun.

Yeonjun points at himself and manages to stumble out, "Yes sunbae-nim."

"That's good," he walks over to the microwave and pulls out the forgotten noodles. He puts an arm around y/n and bows to Yeonjun saying, "Thank you for keeping Y/n company. You should get back to practicing. I know that monthly evaluations are coming up, so practice hard. I wish you the best."

Yeonjun bows again, completely starstruck, "Yes sunbae-nim. I will!"

Y/n waves to him, "Bye oppa! I hope you get to debut soon!"

Yeonjun smiles and waves back at her. He watches them leave the room together. The moment the door closes, he pulls out his phone. "Soonbin-ah! You'll never guess who I just met! And no it isn't Seokjin sunbae-nim!"

~

"Oppa?" Namjoon asks, not looking at y/n, preferring to look at his computer screen. The two were comfortably seated back in Namjoon's studio.

"Hmm?" She questions.

"Why did you call that trainee oppa?" He tries to appear nonchalant.

"Because he told me to call him that?" Y/n says confused.

There's a pause before Namjoon speaks. "Then how come you don't call me oppa?"

She smiles at his poutiness, able to see through his facade, "You're more like an ahjussi," she jokes.

"Yah! I'm older than you. Show me some respect and call me oppa," he pouts.

"Sorry, you'll always be my Joonie!" Y/n says as she leans against his shoulder; not feeling sorry at all.

Namjoon rests his head atop hers. Perfectly happy with being 'her Joonie'.

"Or would you prefer me to call you Rap Monster?" Maybe not he thinks, if he's going to be subjected to this kind of torture. He shrugs her head off of his shoulder and takes a big bite of the ramyun. 

Namjoon looks over to y/n and sees her shaking slightly. He looks behind him and glances at the temperature; 22.7° Celsius. He curses in his head. Namjoon kept the temperature in his studio below normal because he found that it helped him concentrate. He forgot how sensitive y/n was to the cold. He knew that she wouldn’t say anything either, preferring to suffer in silence, since she knew how he liked to work. 

Namjoon sighs and pulls his hoodie off and hands it over, “Just tell me when you’re cold okay?”

Y/n takes it and smiles at him, “Thanks Joonie!” She eagerly puts it on, noticing how it seems to drown her. She can smell the coffee he must have been drinking before. Y/n pulls the strings as far as they can go and ties them into a bow; making sure that only her face can be seen. Namjoon chuckles at her actions and resumes eating while working. He feels a pressure on his arm and looks down. Y/n has laid her head on him and is playing a game on her phone. He smiles fondly, ruffles her hood, and goes back to work. 

The two enjoy the comfortable silence that falls between them. Both happy and content with each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated! Expect updates every week or so
> 
> I take requests on these groups and more  
> Monsta X  
> Astro  
> NCT  
> BTS  
> Stray Kids


End file.
